


Practice Run

by Sundance201



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Sign of Three, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Making Out, Sweet Sherlock, like so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance201/pseuds/Sundance201
Summary: What if Molly wasn't with Tom during "The Sign of Three"? When Sherlock consulted Molly for help with "the practical experience," they end up going on a practice run for the Stag Night. One thing leads to another and the night takes a turn for the sexy.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 19
Kudos: 156





	Practice Run

**Author's Note:**

> In between the obsessive editing of "Stars May Collide" (my Moulin Rouge AU), I finished up this little gem. It's very fluffy and very sweet and I sort of love it. Lucky for us, Sherlock and Molly are happy and horny drunks. :P

“How’s…..Tom?”

Molly nearly laughed; Sherlock was supposedly a wonderful actor if he put his mind to it, but the overdone furrowing of the brow as he “attempted” to remember Tom’s name was a bit much. The pause was a bit longer than necessary as well. “Not a sociopath.”

“Still? Good.”

“And also not my fiancé anymore,” she said, possibly a bit more chipper than she should have been at making the announcement. She couldn’t help herself though – it wasn’t every day that one got the jump on Sherlock Holmes.

“What?” She could tell that he was genuinely taken by surprise.

She brought up her left hand and wiggled her glove-covered fingers. Sherlock looked at her in confusion for a second, until Molly looked to her hand and sighed. “Right. You can’t see, but there’s no ring under there. Surprised that one got by you, Sherlock. Even with the gloves.”

“I just assumed…that you left it off while at work.”

“You’re seen me wear it at work before. You’re slipping, Sherlock.” Molly grinned wickedly, turning her hand so that her palm was up. Sherlock looked at it for a moment in confusion, before shaking his head slightly and depositing his file folder in Molly’s hand.

“I want to calculate John’s ideal intake and mine – remain in the sweet spot all night. But I fear that since I don’t regularly partake, my ideal intake will be off just according to body mass. I require…a practice run.”

Molly had been studying the file in front of her, trying not to giggle at Sherlock’s little art project, but her head shot up at his last statement. “A practice run? With whom?”

Sherlock sighed and looked at her expectantly. “With me?” she squeaked out.

A broad grin spread across his face. “What do you have planned for tonight, Molly?”

* * *

Molly laughed as Sherlock grabbed two graduated beakers from his coat. “Are you seriously going to take these around with you the entire night?”

Sherlock shrugged. “How else will I be able to ensure that we keep to the correct measurements?” He then turned to the bartender. “453.7 milliliters in one and 275.4 milliliters in the other.” Molly, who was sitting by his side, quickly did the calculations in her head and hit his arm playfully.

“Oy! Just pour me a pint please,” she said, addressing the bartender. He chuckled and nodded, pushing the second beaker back to Sherlock. “Do you think I’m a lightweight, Sherlock? You were the one saying that I like a drink.”

Sherlock huffed. “I’m trying to pace the evening. You’re going to peak far too quickly,” he grumbled, grabbing his phone from his pocket, his thumbs flying across the screen. “I’m keeping track,” he said, waving his phone in her face before pocketing it again.

Molly’s lips quirked up, exasperated but endeared. She simply shook her head and then quickly thanked the bartender as he gave them their beers. Molly took a few fairly large swigs, leaving Sherlock staring in awe. “You better start drinking, Sherlock. I’m newly single, it’s been a pretty shit week – I’m determined to have a good time. Whether or not I follow your calculations.”

Sherlock picked up his…beaker and sniffed it cautiously. He sighed. “Needs must,” he said, before taking a sip.

Molly giggled. “Hardly a ‘bottoms up,’ there, Sherlock. You’ll have to work on your enthusiasm when you’re out with John.” Sherlock wrinkled his nose and took another swig.

* * *

“Mollyyyyyy,” Sherlock whined, pawing at her arm. “But he’s wrong. Let me go tell him that he’s wrong – she’s not interested in him because of his terrible breath, not because of his weight.”

Molly giggled, draining her beer, before shoving at Sherlock. “Sherlock, no. That won’t make him feel better – she’s still not interested.”

“But he deserves to know; halitosis is much easier to fix than being overweight.” Molly just shook her head and grabbed his arm as he attempted to make his way towards the man in question again.

“You’re ridiculous,” she murmured, pulling him to her and wrapping her hand around the back of his neck. She tugged his head down and sloppily kissed him, pressing herself fully against him. They broke apart after a second or two, with Sherlock staring at Molly like a fish out of water. “Oh my god,” she whispered. “Shit. I’m so sorry, Sherlock!”

Before he was able to respond, Molly turned and fled. Without even taking a moment to think, Sherlock followed her. He saw her disappear behind a door and he stormed into the room right behind her.

“Sherlock! This is the ladies room! You can’t be in here!”

Sherlock looked around, as if to confirm Molly’s words. “Ah.” He turned and flipped the lock to the door. “Single stall restroom. Convenient.” Before Molly could ask exactly why it was convenient, Sherlock drew Molly to him, wrapping himself around her and kissing her passionately. Molly melted into his embrace, moaning as his grip tightened on her and his tongue traced along her lips.

They continued to kiss, until something sparked in Molly’s brain. She pushed Sherlock away, both of them panting. “Sherlock, we can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because! Because we’re in the loo! Because we’re drunk! Because I just broke up with my fiancé and because you’re-” She just waved her hand up and down his body.

Sherlock stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in close again. “We are in the loo, which is admittedly not the best location for all the things that I have planned for us. I’ll give that to you. Point for Molly. But you know as well as I do that we’re just drunk enough that we’re more uninhibited than usual, but we’re both very aware of what’s happening. You did just break up with your fiancé, which means you can have a clear conscience when you shag me rotten. And I am…very interested or whatever you were trying to prove with your vague hand gesture.”

She giggled and stroked his chest absently as she thought over his words. “I’m not shagging you in the toilets, Sherlock.”

He ducked his head and nuzzled at her neck. “Where will you shag me then?”

“Uhhhhhmmmmmm…” What was originally just her thinking out loud became a moan as Sherlock started to kiss her neck. “I want a bed, Sherlock. I’ll shag you in a bed.”

His head shot up, nearly knocking her chin in the process. “Done. Baker Street is only ten minutes away by cab. Come along, Molly,” he said, grabbing her hand and unlocking the door, pulling her out into the pub once more.

They barely stopped to close out their tab and before Molly knew it, they were standing on the street, with Sherlock hailing a cab as she was tucked against his side. Only seconds after putting his hand out, a cab pulled over and Molly grumbled, “You…cab sorcerer,” as she climbed into the cab and he followed behind her.

Sherlock directed the cabbie to his flat and then almost immediately turned his attentions to her again. A hand slid up her thigh, toying with the edge of the skirt that she had on. He nuzzled against her neck again, kissing and licking at the sensitive skin there. Without a lot of force behind the movement, Molly tried to push his wandering hands away. “Sherlock, stop,” she whispered, while sending very mixed signals by leaning into his attentions to her neck.

“Oh please, Molly. I’m sure the cabbie could make you blush with stories of what he’s seen in his cab. We’re practically a children’s movie,” Sherlock admonished her, kissing up her neck, to her jaw and finally on the side of her mouth. “Yes?” he murmured, his hot breath against her lips.

“Yes, you bastard,” she replied, pulling him towards her for a proper kiss.

They continued to make out for the ten minutes that it took to get to Baker Street, only stopping when their cabbie coughed loudly from the front and told them that they were at the flat. Sherlock handed over the cash for the cab and slid out, holding out a hand to help Molly out of the cab as well. He pulled her along to the front door and pushed her inside once he’d unlocked it.

She giggled as he put a dramatic finger up to his lips, nodding over to Mrs. Hudson’s flat. She nodded, following in his overly cautious footsteps up the stairs to 221B.

Once safely ensconced in his flat, Sherlock made a beeline for his kitchen as Molly hung up her coat and purse and toed off her shoes. “One more for good measure?” Sherlock asked, reappearing with a bottle of scotch and two glasses.

Molly nodded and Sherlock set the glasses down on the table, quickly pouring a bit into each. Molly sidled up next to him, swiping her glass off the table and clinking it with his in a toast. “To maybe finally getting off tonight,” she said, before taking a sip of her drink. Sherlock was lucky he hadn’t taken a sip yet because her naughty toast would have certainly induced a spit-take from him.

“I take it that Tom wasn’t the most talented lover?” he asked with a laugh, taking a sip of his drink. Molly tugged on his hand and led him over to his chair, urging him to sit down. He did as she silently asked and she curled up on his lap, sipping again at her drink.

“He was fine, but…he wasn’t you. I had to think about you if I even wanted to get close to coming most of the time,” Molly said, sighing. She then looked at her drink and set it off to the side on the nearby end table. “I think that I’m leaning a little too close to urinating in wardrobes rather than staying in the sweet spot. I never would have told you that otherwise.”

Sherlock chuckled and set aside his drink as well. “You don’t think you’re in the sweet spot right now, Molly?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he rubbed his erection against her thigh. She threw her head back and laughed and Sherlock couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh, that was terrible, but I loved it. And you told me not to make jokes,” she said, still giggling. She adjusted her position so that she was straddling him. Her hands hooked behind his neck and she played with the curls at his nape. “Sherlock,” she murmured, suddenly serious. “Sherlock, I don’t want this to mess anything up. This can be for just tonight or whatever, but I just need to know that now, before we get too deep.”

His arms wrapped around her and tugged her closer, bringing her core into close contact with his erection. She moaned but didn’t let him deter her. Sherlock shook his head and buried his face in her neck. “Not just tonight, Molly. Please. You were with him when I came back and I was so jealous, but I wanted you to be happy. But I wasn’t happy, Molly. I hated him. Was so fucking jealous,” he murmured all of this into her neck, but she could hear every word. “So jealous that he got to kiss you and hold you and love you because I wanted to do all of those things, Molly.”

“You wanted to….love me?” she whispered, tugged at his hair a little bit so he had to lean back and look at her. His eyes were clear and suddenly she didn’t feel very drunk anymore. She was fairly certain that he didn’t either.

“That night before I left…I didn’t want you to wait for me, Molly. That wouldn’t have been fair to you. And to be honest…I don’t think that I knew what it meant to me at the time. But that night…it was everything to me, Molly. Memories of how it felt to be in your bed, being loved by you, that’s what kept me going in the two years that I was away.” He finally looked away, unable to continue to confess while looking straight at her. “It hurt to have you move on. But I wanted so badly for you to be happy. I tried to let you go, Molly. I really did.”

“You invited me to dinner in the middle of an interesting case. I knew that something was wrong,” she murmured thoughtfully.

Sherlock chuckled and nodded. Molly leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. He turned back to her, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her bun. “I just wanted to spend more time with you. Didn’t want to think about you going home to him.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

Sherlock shook his head. “Don’t be sorry, Molly Hooper. I’m honestly a bit proud of you for moving on. I am still very glad that you didn’t fully move on and are now no longer engaged, but…I’m glad that you didn’t wallow while I was away.”

Grinning at him, she shrugged. “Welllll, there was a little bit of wallowing. And I did just confess to you that I used to think about you when having sex with my ex-fiancé, so I didn’t do a great job of moving on either.”

He chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. “A fact that I will be forever grateful for.” When they broke apart for air, Sherlock brought his hands up to cup Molly’s cheeks, his thumbs brushing against her flushed skin. “So not just tonight?”

A bright grin spread across Molly’s face. “Not just tonight. Take me to bed, Sherlock,” she murmured, leaning forward for another kiss. She squealed against his lips as she felt him suddenly stand up, his hands under her bum to keep her anchored against him. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she giggled as he staggered through the flat, unwilling to let her go.

He nudged his bedroom door open with his foot and walked over to his bed, rather unceremoniously dumping Molly onto the covers. She giggled madly and then looked around the room. “I’ve never been in here.” She snorted when she saw the poster of the table of elements. “Nerd.”

“Says the woman with a complete skeleton in her guest bedroom,” Sherlock fired back at her, shedding his suit jacket and unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt.

“I will have you know that Bobby Bonehead really pulls that room together,” Molly replied, still giggling.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and started unbuttoning his shirt. “Can’t believe you named it.”

“Of course I did!” Sherlock shrugged off his shirt and let it fall to the ground, landing on top of his jacket. “I can’t believe that you’re just letting your clothes fall on the floor. That suit probably costs more than a month of my mortgage.” She let out a low wolf whistle. “But it’s so worth it for the way those trousers show off your bum.”

At that, Sherlock grinned and turned around, shaking the aforementioned bum just a bit as he undid his trousers and pushed them down his legs, stepping out of them quickly and leaving himself in nothing more than his underwear. “I think you’re rather late to the game here, Molly.”

She raised an eyebrow at him and leaned back on the bed, propping herself up on her elbows. “If you want to get me naked, Sherlock, I think you’re gonna have to do the heavy lifting.”

“Making me work for it?” he teased.

“Mhm. You’ve got to convince me that this is real and not just another one of my many…many fantasies.”

Sherlock sat down on the bed and tugged off his socks before turning to Molly and quickly straddling her. He made quick work of the cardigan, tossing it to the floor, near his suit, and then started in on the buttons of her shirt. “Tell me more about these fantasies, Molly Hooper.”

Molly giggled and squirmed, trying to help Sherlock get rid of her shirt. “I think I’m starting to sober up too much to tell you about my fantasies, Sherlock. Guess you’ll just have to get me drunk again.” He chuckled and made a triumphant noise as he finally tugged her shirt all the way off and threw it on the floor.

He leaned back, considering her so seriously that for a moment, Molly’s heart nearly stopped. “Sherlock? What is it?”

His nose scrunched up and he tilted his head, his hands went up and sort of hovered around his hair. “The hairstyle is lovely, Molly, but can you….not have it? How do you undo it?”

She grinned at him and sat up, leaning against the headboard as she started to take out the pins holding her bun together. “Did you notice that it’s a side-part?” she teased.

“Just how I like it,” he murmured, watching her as she took down her hair. She dumped the handful of pins and the hair tie on Sherlock’s nightstand and shook out her hair, looking halfway like she’d already been ravaged once she was done. Sherlock grinned at her and crawled towards her, his fingers reaching for the strands. “Love your hair, Molly.”

He leaned in and kissed her softly, breaking if off far too quickly and leaving her wanting more. His thumb came up and brushed against her bottom lip. “Love your mouth.” His gaze broke away from her lips and he locked eyes with her. “Love your eyes.” Leaning in again for a more passionate kiss this time, Molly couldn’t help but grab onto his shoulders and hold him close, hoping that he never moved away.

“Love you, Molly Hooper,” he whispered against her lips.

“Love you too, you ridiculous man.” She could feel his grin and she thumped his shoulder gently. “Were you planning all this when you asked me to go drinking with you tonight?”

He moved back and shook his head. “I was thinking if I was lucky, I’d get another kiss on the cheek in and then go home and masturbate while thinking about you. Maybe if I was really lucky, I’d be able to get you to dance with me somewhere. This is…much better than that.”

“I’d pay good money to see you dance.” As she spoke, her hands moved down to her skirt and she made quick work of the button and the fly before shimmying to get it off completely.

“I love dancing, actually. Always have. I’ll take you sometime.”

Molly’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Really. Now lay back, Molly. I’m rather desperate to get my mouth on you,” he said, with all the seriousness that one would expect of the World’s Only Consulting Detective. Molly giggled and shifted down the bed, until she was lying on her back and Sherlock was hovering over her, now on his hands and knees.

He briefly kissed her lips and then moved down her neck, taking a moment to nuzzle there and kiss and lick at the freckle below her ear. He then nibbled along her clavicle, licked at the hollow of her throat, and then his tongue moved down to her chest, tracing along the edge of her bra. His fingers plucked at the strap. “Take this off for me?”

She grinned as her hands went behind her back, fumbling with the clasp and thrusting her chest towards him. “Only if you promise to be nice.”

His expression was suddenly wolfish as Molly slid the straps down her arms and pulled the bra away from her chest, letting it fall to the floor. “Oh Molly. I intend on being very, very nice to you and your breasts.”

The noise she made started as a giggle that rapidly transformed into a moan as he descended on her. He paid homage to the breasts that he had unfairly maligned so many years ago, mostly out of a mistaken sense of jealousy that he couldn’t or wouldn’t yet name. Her hands came up into his hair, tangling in the curls there. “Sherlock please,” she whispered, tugging at his hair, causing him to look up.

“Please what, Molly?” he asked, after detaching from her breast.

“Please stop teasing me. I want you inside of me,” she murmured, her right leg coming up over his hip, her heel digging into the top of his bum.

Sherlock shook his head and slid his body further down the bed. Molly groaned her disappointment, until he shifted that leg of hers onto his shoulder and turned his head to place a hot kiss to her inner thigh. “How many times did you think about this when you were with Tom?” he questioned her, his gaze dark as his fingers toyed with the top edge of her knickers.

“A lot,” she confessed, panting slightly as she watched him slowly move her knickers down, kissing at her skin as he did so. Knickers were tossed to the side; she was finally completely bare to him. Sherlock leaned back slightly and smiled up at her, before settling back down between her thighs.

“I’ve thought about this a lot too, Molly. Can’t tell you how many nights I dreamed about eating you out while I was away,” he murmured, his thumbs coming up and parting her folds, exposing her sweet core to him. He moaned and leaned forward, burying his face in her.

“Oh fuck,” Molly groaned, her fists clenching in the sheets. “Your mouth is too good, Sherlock.”

His tongue traced up one side of her clit and then the other, before he zeroed in on it and started sucking. Her hips started bucking and he threw an arm over her lower body, trying to get her to still. Molly whined and Sherlock couldn’t help but laugh against her sensitive flesh. “Something you’re needing, Molly?”

“Just make me come, Sherlock, please! With your mouth or your cock or your fingers, I don’t care. I don’t care; I just want to come!”

With a wicked grin, Sherlock leaned in for one last, long lick and then he moved up her body until he was fully covering her. Her hands unclenched from the sheets and intertwined at the back of his neck, tugging him down for a kiss. It was messy and desperate and _perfect_.

“I’ve got…I’ve got condoms in the bathroom,” Sherlock murmured once they broke apart, before ducking his head and kissing her neck.

“We should-” Molly’s sentence was interrupted by a moan as Sherlock started biting lightly at her neck, clearly trying to mark her. “We probably should. I wasn’t using them with Tom.”

Sherlock growled against her neck and moved back up to kiss her mouth. His kiss was possessive this time, making Molly feel like she was drowning in him, completely consumed. When the kiss ended, Sherlock launched himself out of the bed, shouting over his shoulder, “Don’t you even think about moving from your position, Molly Hooper!”

Molly grinned and didn’t necessarily move, but her fingers trailed down to her wet pussy, stroking along the skin that Sherlock had been kissing only mere moments ago. She groaned, sliding her fingers along the wetness, gently circling her clit, as she waited for him to return.

“Do you even know how sexy you are, Molly?” She realized her eyes had fallen shut as she touched herself, because they suddenly sprung open when she heard his deep voice from the doorway. He was holding a rather massive box of condoms and had lost his underwear somewhere along the way. He was completely naked now and Molly took a moment to admire him. His body had quite a few more scars than the last time they’d slept together, but he was still the most beautiful man she’d ever seen.

“Have quite a lot of plans for us then?” she asked with a grin, nodding to the box. Sherlock smirked wickedly and grabbed a packet out, letting the rest of them drop to the ground. He was back on top of her in a flash, tearing at the condom wrapper and rolling it onto his cock in almost record time.

“Don’t want to be using them any longer than necessary, but they do come in handy.” He took himself in hand and brushed the tip of his cock against her wetness, catching at her clit with each pass up and down. “We should get tested immediately. God, I want to feel you clench around my bare cock so badly, Molly.”

“Yes, yes, yes, Sherlock,” Molly babbled. Her hands had a mind of their own and reached for his bum, squeezing and urging him closer. “Please, Sherlock,” she whimpered.

The whimper turned into a moan as he slid inside her. He went slowly, giving her time to adjust. Once he was fully seated inside her, he leaned down and brushed a gentle kiss against her lips, so at odds with the filthy things that they’d been doing and saying. Molly’s hands drifted up from his bum to his back, rubbing soothingly against him. Her legs wrapped around him and she sighed as he slipped a little further inside of her.

“You feel like home, Molly,” he whispered, slowly starting to thrust against her.

Her grin was almost blindingly bright. “I know exactly what you mean.”

As frantic and needy as they’d been in the beginning, once Sherlock was inside of her, they took their time. Molly sighed happily as Sherlock thrust into her, slowly and deeply, pausing each time he was buried completely within her. “God you’re better than I remember. It could just be that I’m still a little tipsy, but you feel so good, Sherlock,” she whispered.

He chuckled and nodded, lowering himself so that he fully covered her and dropped sloppy kisses over her chest. “This is overwriting all the fantasies I had stored up in my mind palace.”

Eventually the languid pace sped up and soon they were both teetering on the edge of their orgasms. Sherlock’s fingers trailed down over Molly’s thigh, coming to rest between her legs as his fingers sought out her clit, desperate to make her come before he did.

Her back arched and she gasped sharply as she felt her orgasm overtake her body. “Sherlock! Oh fuck, Sherlock!” she cried out, sighing as he kept rubbing and thrusting against her, prolonging the tremors of her release.

Finally, she fell limp against the bed and Sherlock kissed and nuzzled her neck until her hands came up to his back and started pressing against him. She turned her head to whisper into his ear, “Come for me, Sherlock. Let go for me.”

He nodded against her shoulder and started thrusting harder into her, wrapping his arms underneath her and holding her close. Only a few moments later, his head dropped to her shoulder and he moaned his release, his hips pumping wildly against her.

His body fully relaxed now, Sherlock rolled off of Molly and onto his back. He reached down and took off the condom, tying it off and throwing it haphazardly onto the nightstand. Molly wrinkled her nose in disgust, but then burrowed close to him, resting her cheek on his chest as they both caught their breath.

“We’re pretty good at that,” she murmured, brushing her lips over his heaving chest.

Sherlock nodded. “We are. Maybe even better than the last time we did it.”

“Could just be the booze talking.”

Gathering her up to half lie on top of him, Sherlock pulled Molly close for a kiss. “Could be. Guess we’ll have to do some rigorous experimentation to see how different variables effect the experience.”

“Nerd,” she whispered, tweaking his nipple lightly.

“You are too,” he replied, pushing his lower lip out into a pout. Molly giggled and leaned up to kiss him.

“Just promise me that this isn’t how you’ll end up with John at the end of his Stag Night,” Molly teased, settling back against his chest.

She couldn’t see his expression, but his tone was clearly horrified. “Oh god no. I don’t think that either of us want to go down that road next week. Don’t think Mary would be too pleased with us either.”

Molly made to get out of the bed but found herself pulled back with both of Sherlock’s arms wrapped around her stomach. “I’ve got to go pee, Sherlock. And I’ll throw out the condom while I’m gone. I’ll come right back.” She twisted in his hold and dropped a quick kiss on his nose.

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed and he didn’t let her go. “Promise?”

Molly giggled and nodded. “I promise, Sherlock. I’m not about to run out of here completely starkers. I fully intend on ravishing you again at least once or twice more tonight. We’ve got to make use of that massive box of condoms you have.” She giggled again and leaned forward for a quick kiss, before breaking free of his embrace and standing.

When she came back into the bedroom, Sherlock was dozing off, lying on his back with his limbs akimbo. Molly grinned at him and moved to the side of the bed that was slightly less occupied and slipped beneath the covers.

Sherlock’s eyes half-opened and he moaned in contentment as he shifted onto his side. He tucked his face into her neck and threw an arm around her waist, practically lying half on top of her. “Good. You’re back.”

“Told you I’d come back, you nutter,” she murmured, bringing her hands up to his hair, running her fingers through the curls that she loved so dearly. He practically purred against her and she couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face.

He was about to doze off again when she cleared her throat and she stopped stroking his hair for a moment. Opening his eyes, Sherlock made a sound of clear disappointment. Molly looked down at him and laughed, resuming her ministrations. But before his eyes could close again, she murmured, “Hey, Sherlock?”

Looking up at her, he gave a lazy grin. “Yes, Molly?”

She briefly licked her lips and tugged lightly on his hair. “I love you, Sherlock Holmes. Not just when we’re about to shag. Not just when I’m drunk. Always…I love you always.”

Sherlock grinned and pushed himself up so he was hovering above her. “I love you too, Molly Hooper. I’m sorry it took me so long to recognize it.”

Her hands went to his hair again and his eyes fluttered closed in pleasure. “I’m glad we’re here now.” He nodded in agreement and opened his eyes to look down at her once more, before leaning down and kissing her softly.

Laying back down, Sherlock made himself comfortable against her side, tucking his face against her neck again. She felt a bit like she was being smothered by an overly amorous octopus, but she wouldn’t dare tell Sherlock that – she didn’t want him to stop.

“Will you be my date to John and Mary’s wedding? Wanna dance with you.”

She giggled, twirling a curl around her finger and then tugging slightly. Sherlock grunted against her neck and she smiled. “Absolutely. Can’t have those bridesmaids encroaching on my man. I’m sure you’ll look delectable in your formal wear.”

“Pompous. I look pompous. S’ridiculous,” he whispered, his words slurring as he started to doze off again.

“So no different than usual,” she teased. Sherlock cracked an eye open and pinched her hip. Molly yelped and then patted his hair soothingly.

“Mean, Molly,” he whispered, closing his eyes again.

“Oh hush. I’ll make it up to you later.”

“In a sexy way?”

Molly giggled as she felt her eyelids start to get heavy as well. “Yes, darling, in a sexy way.”

“Like you calling me darling. I should come up with a name for you.” His words were becoming harder and harder to distinguish and Molly couldn’t help but giggle again.

“We have plenty of time for that. Go to sleep, Sherlock. I think we both need some rest before round two.”

He nodded against her, sighing heavily before relaxing fully. “And three.”

She laughed. “And three,” she agreed. Her eyes closed and she was nearly asleep when she heard him speak again.

“Love you,” he murmured, pressing a lazy kiss against the side of her neck as a sort of punctuation mark to his declaration.

She smiled; her eyes still closed. “Love you too.”


End file.
